Silent Instinct
by General Yankee Doodle
Summary: A Jedi Master and a Darth with no goals meet in a cave on Hoth. This chance meeting will take them down a common path.
1. Chapter 1

A Jedi Master and a Darth where trapped in a cave on Hoth. It was a surprise that they haven't killed each other yet considering they have been trapped in there for a few hours. The Jedi had light brown hair, plain Jedi robes, Republic Trooper boots and Republic Trooper Bracers/Gloves. The Sith however looked pale, with bags under her eyes, with her eyes being orange and her hair tied up in a gray ponytail. Even with all this she still looked attractive, just that she is living with the after affects of Dark Side Corruption and maybe being tortured herself. She wore a outfit that looked like this /thana-vesh/ but with some alterations that make it look like some sort of experimental armor. She also has a respirator similar to Darth Melgus, as if she needs the air filtered for her.

The Jedi is the first to speak. "I am surprised you haven't tried to kill me yet." "It may come to surprise you Master Jedi but I am more focused on trying to get out of here then you. Plus not all Sith obsess over killing everything left and right." "Well what are you interested in?" "Every since I killed my master and claimed her title I honestly haven't had any personal objectives since. From time to time I would help out the Imperial Military just for some credits so I can support myself but that's about it." "You don't even seek power or knowledge?" "I thought those were one and the same." "I never considered the idea that knowledge could be a form of power." "Jedi in order to beat your enemy you must know your enemy."

They sat there in silence for a moment before talking again. "Who are you?" "I am Darth Dandere, who are you Jedi?" "I am Jedi Master Benmar Sandu." "Do you know the Sith Code?" "No. Do you know the Jedi Code, but I would be interested in telling you the Sith Code if you told me the Jedi Code." "There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony. There is no death, there is the Force." "That is a naive way of looking at things." "Well what is the Sith Code?" "Peace is a lie, there is only passion. Through passion, I gain strength. Through strength, I gain power. Through power, I gain victory. Through victory, my chains are broken. The Force shall free me." "How can peace be a lie?" I think it's referring to the peace all Sith are supposed to strive for. Because when I am alone on my ship relaxing I feel at peace considering my personal problems."

They sit for a bit longer. "I now question some of my order's views." "Same." "Why don't we help each other get out of here. Maybe our combined strength can clear the way." They both get up and use the force to try and push the rocks out of the way until they bust through. Together they walk out into the bright snowy landscape that is Hoth.

"Master Sandu, here's my holo frequency. If you are ever interested in exchanging ideas contact my ship. I would like to learn a bit more about the light and wouldn't mind teaching you about the dark side." "I will consider it."


	2. Chapter 2

Benmar returned to Tython to inform the Jedi council of his discovery. "Masters while I was on Hoth I was trapped in a cave with a Sith Lord by the name of Darth Dandere for over an hour. Near the end we started talking." "About what?" Master Satele asked. "At first I stated about how I was surprised we had not killed each other yet. Then she told me that she wasn't the type to randomly kill. After discussing each other's creed we helped each other escape from that cave." "A Sith without a blood lust, continue." Stated Tol Braga. "The Sith then gave me her Ship's Holo frequency saying that she's open to learning some of our ways if I am open to learning some of hers." "This might be a trap." "If it is then it's because she wants someone to live with her. Before we parted I felt into the force and it seemed like she was lonely and her actions were genuine. Not hiding behind that smoke screen Sith normally hide behind."

There is a moment of silence before Master Satele spoke again. "There must be a reason such a high level Sith let down her guard. I don't advise meeting with her but if you choose to figure out her motives. Maybe even get some information on the Empire's activities." "Thank you Masters I will consider your Advice." Benmar leaves the council chambers.


	3. Chapter 3

Darth Dandere laid on her bed as her ship drifted through open space. Besides her steward droid she was all alone. She looked back to the time where anger and hatred for her former master was all that drove her. But now with that rage gone and no ambitions of her own she has nothing to do. And with Sith and Imperials in general being the way they are she can't just go out and make friends can she? Dandere hears her ship's holo beep so she gets up to check it hoping it's the Jedi she met yesterday.

She walks over to the holo and answers it. "Hello Dandere." "Master Sandu it's nice that you decided to call." "I decided to take you up on your offer. Would you be interested in meeting up? I know a little place on Tatooine where no one can see us meet." "Sure just send me the coordinates and I will meet you there Master Jedi." The holo call ends and Dandere heads to Tatooine's hot deserts.


	4. Chapter 4

The Jedi and Sith met in an abandoned moister farm out in the Tattooine Desert. Benmar was eating as he waited for Dandere. "Sith would you like something to eat?" "That you but that would require me to take of my respirator and I don't need the sand getting in it. I already have enough repertory problems without having sand in my lungs." "Would you mind telling me how that happened?" "That topic is rather personal. Maybe if we gotten to know each other better and I feel comfortable sharing that kind of personal history with you but until then I am keeping that to myself." "Ok well maybe we should start trading knowledge. Do you want to start or should I?" "You should." "What do you know about basic meditation?" "It's something you can use to channel all your rage, anger and hatred." "Jedi mediate to calm themselves. Some of us mediate and commune with the force instead of sleeping and get the same level of rest." "I may not be able to suppress my emotions like you but I think I can relax. Go a head and finish eating."

Dandere got on the ground and started meditating. Instead of focusing on her rage like she normally does she focused on what makes her feel good. Because she knew if she just sat there with her eyes closed thinking of nothing but the Force nothing would happen. Even if she tried reciting the Jedi Code. By focusing on positive emotions she feels herself not just gaining energy but thinking a little bit more clearly. She has been unable to channel her rage, anger and hatred properly for a long time. Maybe she needed emotions that don't require as much force to get her mind back on track. She could never be a Jedi though because she needs emotions to give her a power boost still. But it's nice to know that she doesn't have to only have to use negative emotions.

She gets up. Ok I am going to teach you how to better control anger and hatred. Fear is what keeps you from using it. But I do agree with you after my experience with the Dark side that it should not be over relied on. From what I have been told, you have been trained to control it by suppressing it. That's just a time bomb waiting to happen. You must know how to use it before you can learn how to control it. But in the process you must not give into it like I did for awhile and most Sith do."

Benmar sits down and meditates on dark side emotions for the first time. Then he lets go of all of is anger and hatred. "That was strange." He said. "Emotions are part of nature. They are what make us living beings. You may feel calm most of the time but what are you going to do if you find an enemy that makes you hate them? Think of this as practice for that situation. To keep your self from going over the edge. That way even if you become emotionally compromised you can still think things through and hold your self back from doing something dumb." "That makes sense."


	5. Chapter 5

After they parted ways Darth Dandere decided to go to Koraban for the first time in years. She mostly wanted to do some random research. Maybe see if the archives have been updated. The trick is though leaving without having to get an apprentice. That would complicate her life style. Once she exited the shuttle she took in the red sands of the planet before walking to the old academy. Unfortunately she runs into a overseer.

"Darth Dandere, are you here to finally choose an apprentice?" The overseer asks. "No I am just here to do some research. An apprentice would just get in the way of my life style." "Suit your self but be warned, others might think you're up to something." "I am a lazy Darth who does odd jobs for the Imperial military. Honestly if I wanted to do something I would have done it by now. The Moffs hold the real power you know. But I only know one of them. Not enough to start a coup." "Don't think I didn't warn you."

She heads off, finally, to the archives to study. For hours does she look at Sith history, artifacts, documents and anything else that she has never looked at before. But then receives a message on her personal holo recorder. Something about how she needs to call Benmar. The spends another half hour studying before leaving as to not raise any suspicion. Then she went back to her ship.

"Benmar what's this about? I was on Koraban doing research when you called." Dandere stood there with her arms crossed and stood slightly to a angle. "I wouldn't be calling you so soon if I wasn't desperate. I am on Nar Shada and I need to get out of here. But the local crime syndicates are after me and I have no ride." "Why not?" "I was on a mission that was supposed to last six months so I came on a transport ship due to it being under cover. Well someone recognized me and now my cover is blown." "What was the mission?" "I am not supposed to tell you anything but I will tell you that it would have hurt the exchange." "The Empire has been having a lot of problems with the exchange. I have a hide out on Nar Shada we can hangout at for a few days that way it's doesn't seem odd that I just show up there and leave for no reason. See you there."


	6. Chapter 6

Benmar paces around Dandere's safe house as she lays on the couch. He is starting to feel his stress and unease reek off him. "Benmar sit down. The reek of your uneasiness is getting on my nerves. I thought you were a Jedi Master." "This is what I normally do to collect my self." "Well it's not working."

She takes a moment before asking, "I heard rumors that Jedi can't get married but that doesn't mean you can't do other things right?" "What do you mean other things?" "Well sense we are going to be stuck here for a little bit I might as well get something out of it and a Jedi should be clean." Dandere adjusts her legs. "I mean we are allowed to do it but it's not recommended." "Just think of it as a way of making this worth my time."

Benmar and Dandere head into the bedroom to have sex. This is the first time Benmar sees the rest of Dandere's body. She even takes off her respirator for the brief period they are doing it. Then putting it back on after they are done but for some reason left her clothes off. Benmar was surprised that the Dark Lord trusted her vulnerable body to him. He felt like he was growing fond of her and wanted to know more about the strange Sith he was sleeping next to.


	7. Chapter 7

Benmar wakes up the next morning with Dandere snuggled up against him. He thought it was odd but assumed it happened while they were both asleep. Our Dark Lord woke up not long after. "Benmar feel free to explore the kitchen. Maybe cook something. It's going to take little bit for me to shower." "Ok." He says as she walks off. Dandere comes back out fully dressed around the time Benmar finishes cooking.

"I made some for you." He tells her. "Oh thanks. I normally don't eat normally but I guess I can handle it. I had my respirator off for a while last night." She takes off her respirator and eats with him. As always she has pain breathing without it. But the flavor of the food makes it worth wile. "Thanks again. By the way what were you hoping to achieve by infiltrating the Exchange?" "There was important information that I needed and it would have given me the chance to eliminate some key leaders." "I think I can do what you cannot." "What do you mean?" "The Empire has been dealing with the Exchange in many forms, wether business or taking down its assets because it's stepped out of line for awhile. It would not be to out of the ordinary for the Empire to raid an Exchange outpost under the guse of trying to find out what the Republic was after." "You would do that?" "Yes but the Empire gets a copy of the information in order to save face." "... Fine but the Empire's copy is going to be corrupted enough to give the Republic a head start on everything we need it for." "I can live with that. Plus it means we can get you off this planet sooner."


	8. Chapter 8

A few months go by before they see each other again but they keep in contact. Benmar tells Dandere that he is considering getting a Padawan, though it would make it hard for them to meet up. But it makes Dandere consider getting an apprentice to pass on what see knows, maybe find something to do. But she decides against it. Later they both meet back up on Nar Shada.

After having sex Benmar asks her once again about her past. Dandere sighs before reluctantly telling him. "Before I became a Sith I wasn't very attuned to the Force. Then the woman who would become my master took me from my parents and experimented on me. One of those experiments involved forcing me into the armor I tend to wear and some of the pain that was induced drew out my abilities and all of the experiments enhanced them. I have to wear a respirator because those experiments damaged my esophagus." "What then?" "Then I was the loyal apprentice until I was able to get my revenge on her. But now I am just a walking corpse." "You don't look like a corpse. Sure your skin my be gray but you still look alive. I also think you still look attractive." "You do?" "Yes."

"I might be wrong about this but I think a bond between us is forming in the force." "You might be right." Then they go for another round of sex.


	9. Chapter 9

As Benmar and Dandere meet up on a Space Station that smugglers and bounty hunters normally hang out. "So Benmar how have you been?" "Nothing much just involved in helping out the Republic." "I see. I have been thinking about doing stuff but I never had the motivation as you know." They get some drinks. "Why don't you get an apprentice? Pass on what you learned." "Yeah but then it would be harder to meet up with you for awhile. I would have to start building my own power base. I am not in the mood for that." "I guess."

After some time goes by and some more drinks they both loosen up. "Dandere why don't we get married?" "Isn't that against the Jedi's rules?" "Screw the rules I love you and just because I love you doesn't make me evil." "I love you to. To you see me the same way?" "Yes." "Fine but only if you take me to Ilum." "Why?" "So you can give me a real lightsaber crystal instead of the red artificial one that I have. Or I can at least have it as a necklace from you." "Fine."


	10. Chapter 10

On Ilum our two love birds Dandere and Benmar sneak to one of the many caves that hold Kyber Crystals. They end up finding an interesting one.

"This is one of the Older caves." Benmar says. "How can you tell?" "It's because of the door way that's been carved. I think this is one of the ones that has been used for trials." "So it's strong in the Force?" "Yes you might see a vision or it may lead you in circles until you find your Crystal." "So I have to go alone?" "There should be a hall for me to wait for you in but yes."

They head inside they elaborately carved cave. While Benmar meditates in the outer chamber Dandere heads in unsure of her fate. At first nothing but as she goes forward she starts to hear things. "You are a heretic." "You do little to support the Empire." "Who is that?" She asks. But there is no response. As she continues she can't help but feel watched. Then she comes to a area where she sees a mirror version of herself. It does the same thing as her. But they are separated by a ice wall. Dandere comes to a area where both sides have to jump on pillars. Once across the mirror disappears.

Eventually Dandere finds herself in a large open space. The entrance she came from closes behind her. A dark mist appears in the middle of the room and out of it comes the mirror. "Who are you?" "I am your true self. Your Ambition, your hatred, your anger. Something you forgotten in favor of laziness and complacency." "I have realized there is more to life then just killing." "What's that? You're love for the enemy? Pathetic. I will show you that you have grown weak." Then Dandere's mirror self ignited it's lightsaber and attacked her. Dandere dodged and then ignited her own. After a brief but intense dual Dandere defeated her mirror and in its place was a purple Kyber Crystal. After she picked it up a short cut back to Benmar opened up and it didn't take as long to get back.


End file.
